Yamarāja
Yamarāja is the culmination of Yukio's abilities in manipulating the physical and the spiritual energies, creating a corporeal form of the stabilized energies. It is a humongous construct, rivaling if not handily surpassing a completely stabiliized perfect Susanno in size, while having an extremely treacherous look. Made of several layers of energies, including chakra of the yin and yang natures, spiritual and physical energies, and even sometimes the power of natural energy, Yamarāja allows Yukio's already insane abilities to destroy almost any defence to be multiplied exponentially, being in a form where he could fight them directly, even without taking in to consideration his additional abillities. It completely diplays his absurd levels of chakra control and devotion to the art, capable of wiping out and destroying all opposition. The visage of this technique is usually extremely intimidating, considering Yukio's seemingly kind and caring appearance. As Yamarāja manifests an appearance that would appear completely unlike the user. Yukio's Yamarāja is so under his control that he can somewhat defend his allies with advanced applications of the Chakra Transfer Technique. When combined with his ability to manifest his will into chakra and objects, Yukio can create what he refers to as the Shield of the Death God. Attributes when used by Yukio When activated, Yamarāja, similarly to Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf and is similarly anchored to its user. As a result, Yamarāja can defend against physical attacks. However, unlike Susanno, Yamarāja is a completely custom construct, meaning a wide variety of potential abilities and properties can be manifested from the power of this creation. For example, Yamarāja, unlike Susanno, is able to regenerate itself, unlike Susanno, though this usually costs quite the amount of chakra. However, Yukio's management of chakra and unfailing mastery allows him to efficiently manage this limitation. In addition, Yamarāja has the ability to create weapons, among other things, on a level that surpasses the regular Susanno, due to being fuelled partially by yin-yang chakra. It's body allows for the Creation of All Things Technique to quickly be used, massively enhancing the user's combat capabilities. In addition, the illusionary abilities of the user, in addition to Yukio's incredibly powerful resistance to genjutsu and almost all forms of illusionary abiltiies. In fact, taking advantage of the layers of defence, while a technique may be able to surpass one layer, it may get instantly annhilated and absorbed upon the second, unexpected layer. In addition, the physical capabilities and energies of the user are also augmented, hovering within their very essences. While naturally, the Yamarāja would have a defense rivaling, if not slightly surpassing the regular Susanno, a defense capable of blocking attacks from the Fourth Raikage in Lightning Release Chakra Mode, the various layers serve as buffers, not only nullifying, but taking the "physical" attributes of this manifested warrior to entirely new levels. In addition, the Yamarāja is such a masterfully crafted coalescence of chakra that it appears far more solid, natural and realistic than a Susanno, as while Yukio's techniques are allowed to pass through the very walls of the behemoth perhaps even augmenting themselves as a result. Absorbed attacks refuel the defences of the Yamarāja, causing it to be named after the Hindu God of Death for the continuous unceasing death and destruction it seemingly brought to the battlefield. Only those that the God of Death perceives it as time to enter his realm can enter. As a result, while his allies can enter, his opponents will find it hard to do. Combined with his absorption capability, opponent's rushing to find themselves in the Death God's Realm might find themselves there almost too soon, as their bodies are destroyed due to an overwhelming property. As he is able to manipulate these energies, he can cause techniques to be released from the construct or around the body. When combined with Space-Time Ninjutsu and Chakra Flow, enemies can be displaced or slown to a halt, allowing him to skewer the battlefield at almost any time he wishes. Elemental Enhancement When combined with a layer of Wind Release, the Yamarāja grows even more powerful. With each of it's blows having a distinct penetrating effect, no matter how blunt it is, it's ability to wreck physical defences are increased beyond what the regular person would think. In addition, in an application of Wind Enhanced Strength, his Yamarāja is augmented even further. It can channel powerful Wind Techniques for it''s user, capable of utterly reshaping a battlefield as the shapes and sizes of wind become his to control. The abundance of spiritual energies allows the Yamarāja to spread these properties along with the wind. Their already nigh-impercepbtility being extreme, usually the fight against most shinobi is already over before the enhanced Yamarāja has even begun, his opponents already being candidates for the almighty Truth Style. When combined with the fact that the wielder's Wind Release is strong enough to almost replicate the Deva Path, it is extremely hard to avoid Yukio's illusions. Becoming capable of hurling full blown tornadoes at his opponents with nothing but Wind Release Chakra in this state, Yukio's Yamarāja is not something to be taken lightly. Category:Vegeta2314